Slime Bess/Beth
Beth is a friendly Slime Bess. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take this. ♪ It is a part of my body. ♪” (+1 Slimy Jelly) “Take this. ♪ It didn’t dissolve when… No, never mind. ♪” (+400G) “Take this. ♪ It’s my secret treasure. ♪” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “I’m hungryyy… I want a big piece of meat to dissolve and eat.” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Yippee! Thank you! ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No - “That’s too bad...” “I want some money...” (Give 240G?) *Yes - “Yippee! Thank you! ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “That’s too bad...” “I want a herb… It works even if my body is made of slime.” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Yippee! Thank you! ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “That’s too bad...” “What’s my favorite food? It’s humans. ♪ You shall be dissolved and eaten as well. ♪” “My blue slime friend get along with humans. That’s why I won’t approach them while humans are nearby.” “Slime Beths do not usually travel together. There are not as many of us compared to the blue slimes.” “My mucus is not very acidic. Nothing will melt unless I wrap it in slime for about an hour.” “I am good friends with the blue slime girls! We often play with boomerangs.” “A pink body is proof you are carnivorous! Well… There is a gril that became pink by eating carrots.” “Humans are delicious but… The water near towns is filthy.” “A body made of slime is strong against physical attacks. But it’s no good against magic.” “Purupuru… I’m not a bad slime. But I will eat people… Purupuru. ♪” “Baaad children… Get eaten. ♪” “The entire slime race loves boomerangs. ♪ I wonder if Queen Erubetie has any boomerangs?” *She has a boomerang that never misses - “Wow! Such a boomerang exists?! It wouldn’t surprise me if Queen Erubetie did have one. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *She has a boomerang that only hits herself - “That must be some kind of cursed weapon.” (-5 Affinity) *She has a boomerang that is invisible to the foolish - “If that is true, I wonder if I could see it? Well, it would probably be invisisble to most slimes.” “Once you master the ‘Slime’ race it splits into three different types: Mega Slime, Heal Slime, or Carnivorous Slime. Hey, which do you think is the best?” *Mega Slime - “Hmph, so plain and simple is fine? That seems pretty boring.” *Heal Slime - “Healing is booorrriiing!” (-5 Affinity) *Carnivorous Slime - “I know, right. Carnivorous slimes are the best! Learning techniques to dissolve your enemies is the best!” (+10 Affinity) “Why think of tomorrow when you can enjoy the now?” *That’s just fine - “You agree after all. ♪ Let’s just enjoy the now. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *That’s lame - “The future is booorrriiing! I just want to enjoy the now.” (-5 Affinity) “What do you think my favorite food is? Other than semen, of course. ♪” *Fish - “That’s the favorite food of the blue slimes, isn’t it? I do eat fish, but I like meat more. ♪” *Meat - “Yep, meat is my favorite food. ♪ I am a carnivorous slime. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Vegetables - “Vegetables? I really hate those...” (-5 Affinity) “What do you think the ‘Beth’ of Slime Beth means?” *Your name is Beth - “My name is Beth… but is that really it? It doesn’t feel like it somehow.” *It’s for she-slimes - “But isn’t that weird? I mean, it’s not like there are he-slimes.” *It means ‘second’ - “I don’t know what language it’s from, but it can mean that. Who’s first though?” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Beth: "Purupurupuruuu. ♪ Hey, let's playyy. ♪ " With Lime: Lime: "Whoa, it's Beth. ♪" Beth: "Lime, heyyoo. ♪" Lime: "Purupuru. ♪" Beth: "Purupurupuru. ♪" With Bunni: Beth: "Hey, it's Bunni. ♪" Bunni: "I'm a rabbit! A terrible, man-eating rabbit!" Beth: "Ah yes, that must be why your body turned red." Beth: "But something is different about your shade of red... Did you just eat too many carrots?" Bunni: "That's not true, that's not true! Wahhh!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "We're not bad slimes" and "Gourmer's Dinner" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Slimes Category:Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: frfr